Her Road to Self Destruction
by Zanessa4ever15
Summary: She had everything a person could dream of having, but every things not always black and white. Troyella eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I put three other trailers on here a while ago but I just could not get any good ideas going but I'm still planning to do one of them, I have however come up with this idea and I really love it so just tell me what you think. If I get at least four reviews then I'll do it so just tell me what you think.**

**Gabriella Montez had everything a person could ever want.**

_Shows a huge house_

_Flashes to a garage with at least 6 cars_

_Flashes to a huge walk in closet_

_Flashes to her in a room with tons of people giving her attention_

**But everything isn't always black and white**

_Shows Gabriella sitting at a lunch table with a bunch of fake people and looking over at the table of best friends beside her in envy_

_Flashes to her arguing with her parents and her dad slapping her_

_Flashes to her walking down the school hall after school crying_

_Flashes to her sitting in a bathroom floor while holding a blade to her wrist as blood drips down_

**Now will anyone be able to save her?...**

_Shows her in the school bathroom about to cut herself when a blond walks in_

"_Gabriella? What the hell are you doing?"_

_Flashes to a brunette boy holding her as she sobs in his chest_

"_Brie its okay, we'll fix this"_

"_No, this was a mistake I should have never let you and your friends get involved, you could get hurt now too"_

_Flashes to her looking at a bruise on her cheek in the mirror when a dark-skinned girl comes in_

"_Gabi, we have to tell someone, hes going to kill you if we let him continue this"_

**or is this she on the never-ending road to her own destruction.**

_Shows her father grabbing her around her throat and slamming her against the wall_

_Flashes to her sitting on her bed holding a bottle of vodka and pills beside her_

_Flashes to her dropping a blade and falling to the ground in a puddle of blood_

_**Starring:**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

"_I don't need help I'm fine so just leave me alone!"_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

"_Guys we don't even know her if she feels the need to do stupid things let her its not our problem"_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**_

"_Come on Gabi, we're going shopping no if, ands, or buts about it"_

_**Lucas Grabiel as Ryan Evans**_

"_Troy you know as much as we know that you want to help, so lets just help her okay?"_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**_

"_Come on hoops, lets go get the girls and get something to eat"_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McCessie**_

"_Shes never had friends before or at least not real ones, she doesn't know how to act"_

_**In: Her Road to Self-Destruction**_


	2. Character Desription

**Okay this is going to be a little confusing, but I'll try to make it semi understandable. This isn't actually a chapter, but it is very important if you want to be able to understand my story so please read... This is a character description and its important because changed a few things about certain characters and I just don't want people to get confused. So here it goes.**

Gabriella Montez_ is still sweet and caring, but in my story shes very rich, more popular, and has a BUNCH of dark secrets. She has a side in this story that hasn't been seen that much before. Okay this is where it gets a tad confusing. Gabriella is not friends with the Gang, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay,and Ryan YET she will become friends with them though. She does have friends however but there the type of friends that just use people for money, so she doesn't have anyone to talk to most of the time._

Troy Bolton is still the basketball captain of course, but hes not in the spot light at East High like he usually is. He has a crush on Gabriella but thinks shes a little stuck up because of how she acts, but he just doesn't know the truth.{His character personality could be altered in future chapters.}

Chad and Taylor are pretty much the same but could be changed later on.

Sharpay Evans isn't a bitch anymore, now shes caring and sweet but can get an attitude when she needs/wants to. Shes also rich but doesn't flaunt it.

Ryan Evans isn't her follower but now they're really close and get along a whole lot.


End file.
